EO:The New Beginning
by teamsvu1
Summary: This is a story I made up. I hope you guys like my story as much as I do.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* Phone rings * *Captain Cragen answers the phone. It was a call about his new detective coming in today*

*Captain Cragen opens the door*

"Elliot come in please"

"What now?" Elliot responded

"Your new partner is coming in today," Cragen said

"Captain I don't need a new partner"

"Elliot we are short in staff"

"What about Vanessa?"

"She couldn't handle SVU Elliot"

*Elliot storms out of Cragen's office*


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Later that day

*In walks a beautiful lady*

"Captain Cragen looks out his window and sees the lady standing there. He goes outside*

"Excuse me! Are you looking for someone?" Cragen said

"Yes….umm… I'm looking for Captain Cragen"

"Well that's me. I'm Captain Cragen"

"Oh …. Well I'm your new detective sir"

*Cragen was just staring at her *

"Captain is there something wrong?"

"No… um… I was just thinking of something."

"Oh okay"

"What's your name? Sorry I forgot to ask"

"My name is Olivia Benson sir"

*Captain was looking for Elliot*


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day

*elevator opens. Out comes Elliot and Fin*

"Elliot your new partner is here already and she's a girl' munch said

"Shut up munch or I'll shut it up for you"

"Anger issues …' fin said

"Where is she at?" Elliot said

"Captain Office"

*Elliot opens captain's door*

"Elliot this is your new partner"

*Olivia turns and says hello*

"He…ello…" Elliot said

"I'm your new partner" Olivia said

"Detective Olivia Benson, but you can call me Liv"

*Olivia sticks out her hand and shakes hands with Elliot*

*Elliot notices she is wearing a wedding ring*

"Is something wrong Elliot"

"Umm… no… I'm fine"

*Elliot goes out the office*

"Is he okay cap?"

"Not sure you should go check he's your partner now Olivia"


	4. Chapter 4

*The next day after they finished there call Elliot invites Liv for lunch*

*Inside the car*

"Elliot why did you storm out the office like that yesterday"

*Elliot turns and looks at her*

"I had to go Liv"

"Are you sure? Well if you need anything I'm here for you"

"Thanks Liv"

*Inside the restaurant*

*Elliot pulls the chair for liv*

"Thank you Elliot quite a gentlemen."

"How's your life Elliot?"

"Good. I guess. I go to work, go to work, and go home watch T.V. that's it"

"What about your wife or girlfriend?"

"Don't have one Liv"

*Elliot grabs Olivia's hand that was on the table"

"One day you're going to find her El"

"Someone like you?"

*Liv started to blush*


	5. Chapter 5

*Elliot coming in for a kiss*

*They kiss for what seems hours but it was only 1 min*

"El…. I'm married"

"Liv… I'm sorry"

*Liv looking at him with a smile"

"It's okay El just that we can't have this happen again….umm… okay?"

"Yea… U… Liv this wont happen again"

*El pays the check *

*Inside the car with Liv*

*Phone rings…. Elliot answers it was cap he wanted to talk to him*

"Who was that?"

"It was cap he wants us back at the station"

"Why…? I wanted to go for ice cream El"

"Next time Liv… ha-ha he said it was something important"

*back at the station

*Enters Liv and El laughing arm en arm*

"Oh … look at those two love birds munch" fin said

"And he said he didn't want a new partner"

"She is pretty though munch"

"But you fellas want to know something" said B.D Wong

"What?" they both replied?

"I heard she is married…. He husband has a record of battery and domestic violence"

*Munch and Fin just looked at each other*

"But she's a cop" they both replied

*Surprised looked on all there faces*


	6. Chapter 6

Monday at the station

*Cap walks out his office*

"Elliot …Olivia my office"

*Elliot looking around for Olivia*

"Have you guys seen liv." said El

"No... She should be here" said Munch

*Elliot walks in the office*

"Where's Olivia Elliot"

"I don't know cap haven't seen her since Friday"

"That's weird ... maybe give her a call see if she is okay Elliot"

"Okay cap"

*Outside the office Munch, Fin, B.D. Wong*

"What if her husband did something to her Munch" said Fin

"She's a cop she could defend herself"

"Guys maybe you should tell Elliot about Olivia's husband past record"

""What if something happened to her?"

"Okay when he gets out …Munch you're going to tell him"

*Elliot walks out the office*

"Elliot Munch needs to talk to you"

"I can't not this second... I need to call Liv"

"It's about Liv Elliot ... something you should know."

"What? Is she okay Munch... Tell me!"

*Walking to the interrogation room*

*inside the interrogation room*

"Elliot her husband has a record for battery and domestic violence"

"What ... who told you this?"

"B. he said I should tell you"

"I have to go check up on her Munch... I... I.. have to"

*Elliot storms out... rushes inside caps office*

"Cap I have to go to Liv's house she could be in trouble"

*Exiting the station*

*arriving outside Liv's house*

"Elliot maybe you should stay here"

"No... I have to go"

"Fine but don't make a fool our of yourself and Munch goes with you"

"Fine... let's go"

*Knocking on Liv's door. They hear yelling*

"Liv it's me Elliot open the door"

*Olivia opens the door*

"Liv are you okay"

"Yes Elliot I'm fine"

"Are you crying liv?"

"No, I have something in my eye that's all"

"Liv what happened to your face?"  
"Nothing El…. I fell"

"We were worried that something had happen to you"

*Olivia's husband comes to the door*

"Who are these people Olivia?"

"I'm her partner Elliot and this is Munch "

"I taught you said you had a girl partner"

*Olivia looking away starts crying*

"I'm a coworker with a girl... Munch is my personal partner sir"

*Olivia husband looking at them both*

"Well fellas if that's all Liv has to go"

*Elliot looking at Olivia*

"I'll see you guys at work tomorrow"

"Let's go Elliot" Munch said


	7. Chapter 7

1 week later

(back at the station)

"Good morning guys" said Liv

"Elliot do you want coffee?"

"sure thing Liv "

*he looks up with a smile*

*Liv walks away to get coffee*

"Liv are you okay" said Munch

"yea I'm okay it all was just spinning for a few"

*she collapses*

"Call a bus ! Call a bus!"

"what happen Munch?" Elliot said

"she said she it was spinning and then she collapsed"

*inside the bus*

"I'll ride with her cap" said El

"Okay we will meet you guys over there"

*ambulance drives away*

"Liv ...Liv... can you hear me?"

"Liv.. what's wrong? why don't you answer?"

"sir is this your wife?"

*El looks up and says no.. she's my partner*

*inside the hospital*

*Munch, Cragen and Fin arrive *

"El what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know! Captain there checking her right now"

*Out comes a doctor*

"What's wrong with her!?" Elliot said

"Sir, please calm down! are you her husband?"

*Everyone stares at him*

"No, I'm her partner"

"I'm sorry I cant disclose personal information to you! All I can say is that you guys should be very happy for her and her husband"

*everyone looks at each other*

"do you guys think she's pregnant?" Fin said

*Liv's husband walks in. He was really drunk*

" Where is she? where's that bitch at?"

"Sir don't call her a bitch or I'll punch you so hard you'll be staying in this hospital for a while" Elliot said he was mad as hell

*doctor come*

"sir your wife is this way"  
*Liv's husband turns around*

"you guys should have left that bitch there"

*the doctor comes back*

"sir you cant say that about your wife because she is pregnant"

"What ! that baby isn't mine"

"sir.."

*Elliot and the crew were just in amazed how could he say that about Liv*


	8. Chapter 8

Days later

*At Olivia's house*

"Liv what the hell are you doing?"

"cooking..."

"what the hell is this? You call this cooking?"

*he grabs her by her hair and throws her to the floor*

"stop! you're hurting me!"

"I could care less bitch "

*Liv was crying, she was protecting her baby. She was in the fetal position*

"Stop ! you're going to kill child!"

"That's not my kid you probably had sex with that stupid partner of your!"

"Elliot no never ! Stop!"

*Liv was crying. She noticed she was bleeding a lot*

"Stop ! look I'm bleeding"

"Shut the hell up. I hope it dies"

*Liv reaches for her cellphone and dials 911.*

*Operator answers*

"911 what's your emergency?"

"I'm Olivia Benson detective for SVU! My husband is beating me, I'm pregnant send help"

*Operator hears Olivia screaming*

"Olivia! Olivia! are you there? Olivia!"

"yes I'm still here. Hurry send someone" *Liv started screaming for help. You could hear her husband in the background breaking things*

"I'm sending someone right now Olivia don't worry"

*Operator calls the SVU detectives and tells them what is going on*

*Ambulance ,cops and the SVU crew arrives at Olivia's house*

"Open the door!" yelled Elliot

"Liv are you there?"

*screams came from inside the house. It was Olivia. Then they stopped*

"Open the door or we'll knock it down!" yelled Elliot

*Boom the door slammed down on the floor*

"Liv... where are you" Elliot said screeching everywhere for her

"I'm in here El ... help me!" Liv said crying in agony

"Liv stay with me ! we're in here someone help us " El said

"send paramedics in here she is bleeding really bad" El started to panic

*medics rushed in took Liv. El followed behind them*

"I'm going to hurt that son of a bitch. Where is he?" El said yelling

"Elliot don't say that ! I think we all want to beat him so bad now" said Fin

"Elliot they took him down to the station and then he's going to have a hearing. I'm pretty sure Cabot will make him stay in Rickers for the rest of his life" said Cap

*Elliot was so mad. The medics were loading Liv in the ambulance.*

"Elliot are you going to ride with her?" said cap

"yes... meet us there?" El said


	9. Chapter 9

Days later

*At Olivia's house*

"Liv what the hell are you doing?"

"cooking..."

"what the hell is this? You call this cooking?"

*he grabs her by her hair and throws her to the floor*

"stop! you're hurting me!"

"I could care less bitch "

*Liv was crying, she was protecting her baby. She was in the fetal position*

"Stop ! you're going to kill child!"

"That's not my kid you probably had sex with that stupid partner of your!"

"Elliot no never ! Stop!"

*Liv was crying. She noticed she was bleeding a lot*

"Stop ! look I'm bleeding"

"Shut the hell up. I hope it dies"

*Liv reaches for her cellphone and dials 911.*

*Operator answers*

"911 what's your emergency?"

"I'm Olivia Benson detective for SVU! My husband is beating me, I'm pregnant send help"

*Operator hears Olivia screaming*

"Olivia! Olivia! are you there? Olivia!"

"yes I'm still here. Hurry send someone" *Liv started screaming for help. You could hear her husband in the background breaking things*

"I'm sending someone right now Olivia don't worry"

*Operator calls the SVU detectives and tells them what is going on*

*Ambulance ,cops and the SVU crew arrives at Olivia's house*

"Open the door!" yelled Elliot

"Liv are you there?"

*screams came from inside the house. It was Olivia. Then they stopped*

"Open the door or we'll knock it down!" yelled Elliot

*Boom the door slammed down on the floor*

"Liv... where are you" Elliot said screeching everywhere for her

"I'm in here El ... help me!" Liv said crying in agony

"Liv stay with me ! we're in here someone help us " El said

"send paramedics in here she is bleeding really bad" El started to panic

*medics rushed in took Liv. El followed behind them*

"I'm going to hurt that son of a bitch. Where is he?" El said yelling

"Elliot don't say that ! I think we all want to beat him so bad now" said Fin

"Elliot they took him down to the station and then he's going to have a hearing. I'm pretty sure Cabot will make him stay in Rickers for the rest of his life" said Cap

*Elliot was so mad. The medics were loading Liv in the ambulance.*

"Elliot are you going to ride with her?" said cap

"yes... meet us there?" El said


	10. Chapter 10

*Inside the hospital*

"Elliot how's Liv ? asked Cap

" I don't know they haven't told me anything yet. There still in the operation room"

"operation room?" said Fin

"yes ... that son of a bitch hurt her really bad"

*out runs a doctor*  
"Mr. are you her husband or any type of family with the young woman you brought?"  
"No.. I'm her partner"

"Sir we don't have time to call anyone. Right now you're the closets thing she has. We need you to make the choice, we are having difficulty inside and we need to know who we should try to save the baby or her. The baby has less than 25% chances of living if its saved. She could make a full recovery in no time."

*Elliot looked around. It was up to him, but he knew what he was going to do*

"Save her ! Save Liv ! Save her "

*The doctor rushed back to the operation room *

Still waiting at the hospital

"Elliot sit down already you're making all of us nervous"

"Munch I'm scared something might have gone wrong. There taking forever in there"

"Elliot don't say that "

*In walks the Captain again*

*Elliot come here"

*Elliot whipping his tears*

"yes sir.."

"Elliot my boss want two new detectives to work with you guys"

"Cap this isn't the time for that...Liv ...Liv's dying in there  
*Elliot burst into tears*

" Elliot you guys are going to need sometime off"

"Cap I just want to be there by her side when she wakes up"  
"Okay El stay here with her. But when you come back expect two new detectives there"

*Elliot looks at him and runs to the doctor that was coming out of the operation room*

"Doctor how's Liv ... is she okay?"

"yes she's fine but her baby didn't make it"

*Elliot's eyes started to get watery*

"Can I go in and see her?"  
"She's asleep .. you might want to go freshen up and get something to eat"

"No.. I'm good I want to be by her side when she wakes up"  
"Fine you can go in there ..just try not to wake her"

*Inside the room*

"Liv ...I'm right here"

*She was sound asleep*  
"Liv .. I promise to always e by your side and never let anyone hurt you ever again.. I promise on the most important thing I have.

*Liv woke up but she didn't say anything . She pretended to be asleep and was listening to everything El was saying*

"Liv ... Since the first day you came in the station I knew you were the one"

*He stopped for a moment*

"Liv ...I love you please don't go"

*in walks the doctor and ask Elliot to go outside with him*

*Liv started to cry. She knew El really cared for her*


	11. Chapter 11

Days later down at the station. Liv and Elliot were still at the hospital, he never left her side.

"Munch who is he?" said Fin

"Who?"

"That guy right there"

"I don't know"

"We'll let me go ask him" said Fin

"Yo… you looking for something?" said Fin

"I'm looking for Captain Cragen"

"Knock on that door over there, that's his office"

*Munch and Fin were looking at him*

*knock knock*

"Yes... How can I help you?"

"I'm detective Amaro... they said you needed a new detective"

"Yea … yea… I dint expect you that quick"

"Well ... they told me what happen with your other detective"

"Stop you listen to me "

*grabbing Amaro by the shirt*

"You don't talk bad about Olivia you hear me."

1 week later

"Good morning guys"

"Elliot how's Liv? How did she take the news?" said Munch

"She's at my place right now"

"Your place?" said Fin

"Yea... she don't have family around here"

"When is she coming back El?" said Fin

"When she is ready Munch… when she's ready..."

"I see you have something special with her"

*Elliot smiled looking down while grabbing some papers*

"We are just friends Munch"

*Munch laughed as he was walking away*

"Sure El just friends hahahaha"

Still at the station

*Amaro walks in *

"El … look that's the new detective" said Fin

"Good morning" Amaro told El

*El was looking at him* "Morning" he replied "how's your partner?"

"She's fine"

*Amaro doesn't really seem to like El. He keeps give him dirty looks*

"Well doesn't she know how to defend herself Elliot? She is a cop after all"

"You listen to me! You stay away from Liv and don't talk about her you hear me?"

*Elliot pushed Amaro to the floor and kicked him* "El ….. Stop"

*Fin rushes to stop them. El stops and goes out the station*

"You should not talk about Liv like that or I'll beat the smack out of you next" said Fin

*Amaro looked at Fin with anger in her eyes*

Later that day at the station

"Munch where cap is"

"I don't know Fin he said something about going for his new detective"

"What? Another detective"

"He or she better not be a punk like that Amaro guy"

"What happen? I heard El and he went at it "Munch said

"Yea… that punk was making fun of Liv"

"What? Now I don't like him either"

*They both turned and looked at Amaro who was laughing and talking on the phone*

Next day around 12pm

*in walks Cap with a blonde women*

"Fin... Munch... this is you new partner"

*Fin and munch looked up* "hello... hello "said Fin

"Hello my name is Amanda Rollins"

"Nice to meet you" Munch said

"Fin … Munch how's Liv?"

"She's at Elliot's house. He is taking care of her" "Oh ... okay… has El came to work yet?" *In walk Amaro*

"Yea that's the idiot that pushed me and kicked me" he told cap

"Fin ... Munch why does Amaro say El kicked him"

"Ay cap it was an accident" they both replied

"It wasn't and accident "Amaro said

"Shut up Amaro"

*Fin said while he was walking up to him*

"You were making fun of Liv... so you deserved it"

"Amaro my office now!"

*Cap looked mad* "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"What are you talking about cap?" Amaro said

"You know… making fun of Liv..."

"Oh cap all I said was that couldn't she have defended herself? After all she is a cop"

*Cap looked at him and told him*

"Elliot should have beat you harder you stay away from Elliot and Liv. You hear me?" "Yes cap"

*Amaro looked mad*

1 week later

*Elliot and Olivia are back*

"Good morning guys" Olivia said

*Munch, Fin, Amanda, Cap and Amaro gathered around them* "Olivia your back" Fin said

"You were missed Liv" Munch said

"How did Elliot take care of you Liv?" Cap said

"He did a fine job cap couldn't ask for someone better to take care of me" *she looked at El and he kissed her forehead* "well who are these two?" said Liv

"I'm Amanda Rollins new detective"

"Well nice to meet you I'm Olivia Benson"

*Olivia and Amanda shook hands* "and you are?" Liv said

"Well I'm detective Amaro" "nice to meet you too"

*Olivia put her hand out to shake hands but instead Amaro hugged her*

"Okay a hug is nice to" said Liv

*after a while of talking with everyone Cap took Liv to his office*

"Liv…" "Yes cap"

"Liv your husband was killed in prison today" "what? How?"

"Well they found out what he did to you he hit a pregnant women"

"At least he won't hurt me anymore"

"Yea… your save with El"

"He's a nice guy cap he really care about me"

"Yes Liv he would never hurt you, he is a very nice guy. I've known him for years now" *Liv starts to blush and tears roll down her cheeks * "Liv don't cry"

*Cap wipes her tear and hugs her*

"I know Cap it's just very touching that he really cares"

*after talking with cap for a while, Liv walks out and goes with El*

"El…. Want something to eat?"

"Ya … Chinese food"

"Okay I'll be back in a few"

*Amaro walks after Liv* "Liv do you mind if I go with you?"

"Sure I guess" "Okay Amaro"

*Liv just smiles. She always smiles*

"Liv did anyone ever tell you that you have a beautiful smile?"

*Liv blushes and giggles. They ordered the Chinese food* "Liv are you going to get anything else"

"Yes… I need to get Elliot's favorite juice"

*Amaro looks at her and thinks to himself*

"That stupid Elliot" * he mumbled

"Did you say something Amaro?" "No… I just said if you found the juice"

"Yea... the last one"

"Wow… really he's lucky"

*Amaro was being sarcastic*

*On her way back to the station*


	12. Chapter 12

*inside the car outside the station*

"Liv... you're so beautiful" Amaro said

"Thank you"

*Amaro leans in for a kiss*

"Amaro this isn't right. Please stop"

*Liv gets out the car. Then she goes inside the station*

"El... I'm back" Olivia said

"Good... what took you so long?" El said

*in walks Amaro*

"Liv did he go with you?" El said

"Yea ... he asked me if he could go and I said yea" *El... Looks at her and glances at Amaro who was talking to Rollins* "El guess what I got for you?" "What?"

"Your favorite juice"

"Thank you Liv "

*he hugs her and kisses her*

"Munch look at them love birds"

"Yea Fin about time right?"

*they were talking about Liv and El*

"What do you think Amaro?" "Think of what Fin?" "Don't you think they make a good couple?"

*Munch and Fin start to laugh. They know he hates El* "sure whatever" Amaro said while he was walking away

*Amanda comes next to Munch and Fin* "I don't think they make a good couple" Amanda said

*Munch and Fin stop laughing and look at Amanda*

*Munch and Fin walked to an interrogation room*

"Fin don't you think Amanda doesn't like Liv?"

"Yea... and Amaro doesn't like Elliot" "yea I think Amanda likes Elliot and doesn't want Liv and El together that's why she said 'they don't make a good couple"

"Yea Fin you have a point "

"Amaro went with Liv to get Chinese food" "yea I saw Elliot when he gave him a dirty look"

"He's just trying to break them up"

"Liv and El both been through a lot, can't they just be together?"

"Amaro gave me a bad vibe since the first day I saw him Fin"

*Munch and Fin just talked for a couple of minutes and then they went on a call*

*Munch and Fin went to get something to eat*

"Liv when we are done with all this paper work lets go out?" El said

"Yea... El lets go" "okay honey" El said while he was smiling at her

"Liv you're beautiful did I ever tell you that?" *Olivia starts blushing * "yes El you tell me that everyday"

*Amanda walks in* "oh please she's not that beautiful Elliot"

"Excuse me?" El said

"I'm only saying the truth Elliot"

*Olivia turns and looks at Amanda*

"You just can't go around calling people ugly just because you're the ugly one" Liv said

*Elliot grabbed Liv's hand and they left*

"Elliot wait! I didn't mean to say it in that way" Amanda said

"Just leave us alone okay I love her not you Amanda"

*Elliot and Liv went outside. Amanda ran to the restroom*

*inside the restroom. Amanda was crying*

"Why didn't Elliot defend me?"

*she was talking to herself*

"I will make him love me. I will"

*she started laughing*

1 month later

*At Elliot's house*

"Liv has Amanda said anything to you anymore?"

"No El why?"

"I don't know I feel like Amaro and she are like against us or something like that" "El don't be silly"

*El looks at Liv* "El you're scaring me now. Let's talk about something else"

"Okay sweetie pie"

"El…. I made ice cream. You want some?" "You bet I do. Liv anything you make I'll eat my love" *El stands up and grabs her by her waist as she was serving him some ice cream * "I love you Liv" "me to El ... me to El"

*they kissed and went to bed. They left the ice cream in the counter. They were so caught up in the moment*

Next day at the station

"Rollins can I talk to you?" Amaro said

"Yea be right there Amaro"

*they walked to the interrogation room. Where they would be able to talk without anyone bothering them*

"So why did you want to talk to me for Amaro?"

"I'm tired of Elliot you need to get him to like you so Olivia will come with me"

"Well don't you think I try?" "It doesn't look like you're trying Rollins"

*he grabs her by the neck and throws her to the floor*

"Amaro you're hurting me "

"I told you we had a deal if you don't get him to like you and leave Olivia watch"

"Well what can I do?" "Invite him to eat and say that you are very sorry for what happen between you and Liv"

"And then what?" "Drug him... spike his drink... take him to your apartment to pretend you had sex with him. Then I'll do the actual work"

*he grabbed Amanda and kissed her. They both started laughing*

Couple of days later

*outside the parking lot of the station*

"Elliot!" Rollins shouted

*he turns and looks at her*

"What now Rollins?" "Elliot let's go to diner of something I just feel bad for what I said that other day. I just want to apologize" *Elliot looked at her and looked at his watch* "sure ... okay but I can't stay late" "Okay El not that late"

*they both got inside Rollins car... Fin opened the back door of the station and saw them both leaving inside car*

*at the restaurant*

"Elliot I'm really sorry for what I said about Olivia"

"That wasn't nice, I was really mad with what you said because she is beautiful" "I know but I'm really sorry can you ever forgive me Elliot?" "I don't know Amanda" *waiter comes with their drinks* "thank you "Amanda tells the waiter

*El gets up and goes to the restroom* "he is gone now is my chance" Amanda was talking to herself

*Amanda gets a little envelope she had inside her bra. Amaro had given it to her. She had to mix it in El's drink * "I'm back" El said

"Good. I missed you" Amanda said while she laughed. She was nervous

*Elliot drank his beer*

10 minutes later

"Amanda I feel kind of weird"

"Really El how?"

"I feel everything moving" "let's go El I'll take you home" "okay" Elliot said as he struggled to get up from his seat

*as they were walking to the car, Amanda called Amaro*

"Amaro he fell asleep in the car"

"I'll meet you at your place to get him out of your car and in the bed" Amaro said

"Okay… and then what do I do?" "You pretend you had sex with him" "but then how will I get pregnant?"

"I'll do the job"

*Amaro and Amanda laughed. Amanda arrived at her house and Amaro was already there*

*Amaro opens the car door and drags Elliot inside Amanda's apartment*

"Amaro when will he wake up?" "Did you pour everything that was inside the envelope in his drink?" "Yea everything" "then he should wake up tomorrow around maybe like past noon or something" "do I stay in bed after or in till he wakes up?"

"Yea don't you think Rollins?" "So we are going to be late for work tomorrow?"

"Yes and Liv is finally going to be mine" *Amanda and Amaro both laughed* "okay Amanda now you can undress him" *Amanda goes inside the room and begins to undress him she then puts on red lipstick and began to kiss him everywhere*

"Amanda hurry up I'm waiting for you" Amaro yelled to Amanda

"I'm coming" *Amanda changes into something more sexy for Amaro*

"Dang Amanda you be looing fine" * they began to kiss and went inside the guest bedroom. They stayed in there for a long time. After Amaro left home because he had to go work tomorrow and he needed sleep. Amanda went back inside the room with Elliot and laid beer bottles everywhere*

Next morning

*Elliot wakes up he is confused and looks at Amanda who was sleep on top of his chest. They both were completely naked. He saw all the beer and liquor bottles everywhere*

"Amanda wake up. What happen last night?" "Oh El you were great yesterday."

"What do you mean?" "You know El sugar cake you were awesome in bed yesterday" "what! We had sex?"

*Elliot looked confused. He was thinking about Liv he looked at his watch and realized he was late to work*

"Oh El why don't we stay here today call in sick or something?" "No Amanda I'm sorry nothing of this should have ever happen I love Liv not you!" "Oh El it didn't seem that way yesterday when we were in bed" *Elliot got out of bed and changed. He got his phone and noticed he had several missed calls from Liv. He ran out Amanda's house and call a cab.*

"What an idiot" she said to herself

*she called Amaro and told him that Elliot had just left her apartment. She then changed and went to her car. She was driving to the station. She wanted to catch up to Elliot*

At the station

"Munch, Fin, Amaro have you guys seen El?" Cragen said

"No Cap haven't seen him" replied Fin and Munch

*Amaro walked away*

"Where's Liv guys?" Cap said

"Inside an interrogation room with a detainee" Fin said

"She seemed kind of nervous when she got here cap she said El didn't come home last night" Munch said

"Well let's see call Elliot on his cell phone Munch and put him on speaker" "okay Cap" *Munch dials Elliot*

"Hello Elliot where are you?" "I'm like 5 minutes away Munch" "hurry up Olivia's worried about you because you didn't come home last night"

"Okay tell her I'm on my way. What did Cap say because I'm late?"

"Um... El" "what Munch?"

"Get your ass to work Stabler" Cap yelled at him

"On my way Cap"

*Olivia comes with the guys* "Olivia, Elliot is on the phone"

"Honey where are you I was so worried about you?" "I'm almost there okay talk to you in a few"


	13. Chapter 13

20 minutes later Elliot walks in the station

"Boo you're finally here" Liv told El

*Olivia goes and hugs Elliot *

"El what's this on your shirt?" "What... what is it Liv I can't see?" "It looks like..." "It looks like what?" "Like lipstick and you have so on your face kind of smudged and neck and your collar" Liv said kind of confused as why he had this

"What no"

*Elliot ran to the restroom to look for himself what Olivia was talking about. As Elliot ran to the restroom Olivia saw that Amanda was coming in to work*

"You're an hour early Rollins your shift doesn't start till later" Amaro said kind of loud so Olivia could hear

*Olivia was looking at Rollins and she notice that she had red lipstick on and it was smudged like the one Elliot had*

"Nice lipstick" Liv said at her

*Olivia was so mad that she want to, but she didn't want to show that it bothered her*

"Oh yea thanks" Rollins said back

"Hey Olivia" Amaro said

"Umm hi" Liv said

"Are you okay Liv?" Amaro said

"Yea I'm fine" *she was not okay she was dying inside*

"What happen to you Amanda it looks like you had a little too much fun yesterday" Amaro said

"Oh you bet I had fun yesterday"

*Amanda looked at Olivia with a little smirk on her face. Olivia than ran to the girls restroom*

*Munch and Finn came back from a call in time to see Olivia running to the restroom. They could tell something was not right with her*

"What's wrong with her?" Amanda said out loud

*Amaro smiled at Amanda* "I don't know" Munch replied

"Fin were you going?" "I'm going to check up on my girl Liv" "why is everyone so nice to her? She doesn't deserve it" Amanda said

*Amanda started to laugh*

"Can you please shut up Amanda like Elliot say you're the ugly so shut up" Munch said

*Munch was mad because he had had enough with Amanda's comments already* "well Munch that's not what he told me yesterday when we had sex" Amanda said with a smile in on her face

"What you had sex with him?" Munch couldn't believe what he was hearing

"Yea we hooked up. He couldn't resist me Munch" "no way do I believe you Amanda"

"Well you will in a couple of months" Amanda mumbled

"What?" Munch replied

"Oh nothing Munch " *Munch stared at her like she was crazy. Fin had gone to check up on Liv so he didn't hear what Amanda told Munch. Munch decided he had to talk to Elliot so he went looking for him. One of the employees told him Elliot was in the restroom so he went over there. Amaro had left a few minutes before the conversation stated between Munch and Amanda*

*Amanda was texting Amaro. She texted him great job right * *inside the restroom Liv and Fin were talking*

"Liv baby girl you okay?" "No Fin Elliot cheated on me with Amanda" "there has to be an explanation to that"

"All the proof was on his face. She was wearing the same lipstick Fin"

*Fin had a flashback and remembered that he had seen Elliot and Rollins leave together*

"Liv don't cry anymore Amaro and her are working together to try and break you guys up"

"Fin can you go I just want to be alone right now"

"Okay Liv but if you need anything remember I'm here"

*Fin went outside and went to the men's restroom*

"Okay Elliot so what happen between you and Amanda because yesterday I saw you to leave together?" Fin said

"I don't know all I remember is that she chased after me outside in the parking lot, and asked if I would go with her to dinner because, she felt bad about what had happen the other day between her a Liv."

*Fin and Munch were looking at each other*

"Yea we left in her car and then we went to eat. I woke up at her apartment, I was naked in bed with her but I don't remember how I got there or when all of that happen"

*Elliot punched the wall he was mad because he couldn't remember what had happen.*

"Liv is never going to forgive me" Elliot told Munch and Fin

"El she could have drugged you since you don't remember how you got to her house" Fin said

"Yes but how do I tell Olivia?"

"Oh she know already" Fin said

"What? How?"

"Amanda is telling everyone" "what? That bitch" Elliot was furious

"Elliot it might be better if you don't get close to Amanda anymore" "okay guys I don't even want to see her right now"

"Elliot I think you should talk to Olivia she was crying really bad she is devastated right now" Fin said

*inside the women's restroom. The door opens it was Amanda*

"Oh Liv you bitch did you thing Elliot was going to be all yours?"

"What did you call me Amanda?"

"I called you a bitch Olivia" *Olivia slapped Amanda really hard it left a hand print on her cheek* "you did not just slap me" "I did and you can't do anything about it because you deserve that for sleeping with Elliot"

"We had so much fun yesterday, lots of wild sex" *Liv was so made she slapped Amanda again and dropped her to the floor* "F*** you Olivia" "right back at you"

*they were going at it for a while* *inside the men's restroom* "hey guys did you hear that?"

"Hear what Fin?" "It's Olivia and Amanda arguing" *El ran out the door he didn't notice his hand was bleeding from when he socked the wall. Fin and Munch ran after him. All three of them went inside the women's restroom. The saw Olivia and Amanda fighting* "F***you Liv... I had sex with him" "what make you think I haven't?" Liv replied

"Ladies stop" Munch said

"Aye aye" Fin said

*Elliot pulls Olivia off of Amanda*

"Let me go Elliot" Olivia said screaming

"No in till you calm yourself down"

"Control your bitch Elliot" Amanda said

*Elliot just looked at Amanda. Fin and Munch took Amanda out the restroom they left Elliot and Olivia in there*

"Let me go El"

"Okay Liv"

*Elliot let's her go and she slaps him*

"How could you do this to me Elliot I trusted you." "I'm sorry I can explain" "explain what El? All the proof is on your face"

"Liv please let me explain"

"Tell me you have 5 minutes"

"Okay... after work she chased me outside in the parking and asked if we could go to dinner because she felt sorry for what she had said about you and well I agreed. I so stupid I shouldn't have accepted" *Olivia was just hearing everything he was saying she was crying because she was so mad and disappointed*

"Liv after that I don't remember what happen I swear"

*he pulls her close to his chest and hugs her*

"Oh Elliot" Liv said

*he kissed him *

"I'm sorry Liv I would never do anything to you. I love you Liv and you know that"

*she glances over and looks at his face she could tell he really meant what he was saying but she didn't know if she could forgive him* "F***en shit" Elliot said

"What El?" *he grabs his hand it was bleeding a lot. His shirt from the side was covered in blood it was also dripping on the floor* "oh my god El what happen to you?" *She looked worried. She ran outside*

"Call a bus! Call a bus!" Liv yelled

*Fin and Munch ran inside the restroom* "let's go El there's already an ambulance outside from early today. You'll ride in that one"

"It's not necessary guys I'm fine" "El please go" Liv said

"Only if you come with me Liv"

"Okay El"

*she smiled at him. They went to the hospital* * Inside the hospital room*

"Hello my name is Auire and I'll be your nurse Mr.? "Mr. Stabler" Elliot replied

*Olivia was waiting downstairs in the waiting area*

"Okay Mr. Stabler what happen to you?"

"I hit a wall because I ..." "because you have anger issues sir?" *Auire looked at Elliot and smiled*

"Well I do have anger issues I believe"

"Okay Mr. Stabler this might hurt a little" *Elliot had to get stiches and 20 of them he opened his hand better bad*

"Auire can you call Olivia please?" "Sure Mr. Stabler" "thank you" "and I hope you don't sock any more walls"

*she laughed and then Elliot laughed. Aurie went downstairs to call Olivia* "Mrs. Stabler? Mrs. Stabler?" *she looked around and only saw Olivia siting down but she didn't reply*

"Excuse me" Auire said

*Olivia looked up and placed the book she was reading down*

"Yes?" "Are you with Mr. Stabler?" "Yea why?" "He wants to see you" "why is something wrong with him" "No he only got 20 stiches but he want to see you now" *Aerie left and Olivia went upstairs to see Elliot. She was confused with everything that was happening. She had mixed feeling of what she wanted. She didn't know if to forgive Elliot or not*


	14. Chapter 14

Inside the room *Olivia knocks on the door*

"Liv is that you?"

"Yea... um... it's me "

"Liv let's forget what happen between Rollins and I, that should have never happened" *El grabbed Liv by the waist with one hand and he tried to kissed but she turned the other way* "El not right now I just need some time okay" "I understand Liv baby take all the time you need okay I'll wait for you"

*she smiled and they hugged for a while*

1 week later

At the station

*In walked a lady*

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Where's Captain Cragen?" "Hey lady take a seat he is busy" Munch said

*she looked at him and went up to him*

"Oh Munch you don't remember me?" *she gave him a kiss on the cheek. The whole squad just laughed at him* "ma'am do I know you?" "Oh Munch don't be silly I'm Anne Cragens daughter" *the gang stopped laughing and went up and said hi*

Weeks later

*Liv had moved out of Elliot's house. She needed time to think about things. She rented a new apartment*

*Knocks at her front door*

"Who is it" Liv said

"It's me Margaret" "oh wait let me put some shoes on" Liv yelled at the door

*Liv ran and opened the door*

"Margaret so long no see come on in" "awe I know Liv I haven't seen you since the family reunion" "yes I know. Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure some water will be fine" "okay"

*Liv goes and gets some water. As she was walking back with the water she collapses* "oh my god Liv are you okay?" *she runs to the restroom and grabs a cotton ball and puts alcohol then she puts it on Olivia's nose so she can smell it. A couple of minutes passed* "oh Margaret what happen to me?" "Liv you fainted" *Liv was grabbing her head*

"Liv you should go to the doctor" "No Margaret I'm just stressed out with everything that's been happening" *Olivia explained to Margaret everything that had happen. Margaret and Liv stayed at the house since it was Liv's day off*

Some days passed

*At the station*

"Rollins we have a call, let's go" Amaro said

"Okay" *they both went to the call* "so how you doing Rollins?"

"Guess what?" Rollins said

"What?" "I missed my period, I'm late"

"What really?"

*Amaro kissed her*

"So you're going to be a dad" "okay but now you have to go to the doctor and get some proof so Elliot believes you"

"Okay Amaro whatever you say" "Okay now let's go to my apartment and have some fun we have like two hours to spare" Amaro said

"What about the call?" "That was an excuse to be with you" "oh Amaro you sexy beast" *she kissed him and they drove to his apartment. They had fun. Then they went back to the station and Rollins called a clinic and made an appointment they told her she could stop by in 30inutes they didn't have any appointments that day*

Later that day

*Elliot walks in he had just got back form a call with Olivia. Olivia went inside Captain Office*

"Oh Elliot" Amanda said who had just came back from the clinic

"What do you want Amanda?" "I have exciting new for you" "what could be exciting that you have for me?" "I'm pregnant"

*she ran and tried to kiss him but he moved away. Liv had just got out of Cap's Office in time to hear what Amanda had told Elliot* "what how! We only had a one night stand like you said Amanda!" Elliot was so mad and confused

"Oh el well then that was a good day for the both of us because you're going to be a dad now" *Amanda turned and looked at Olivia who was standing outside Cap's Office and heard everything*

"Hey Olivia guess what? Amanda said

*Olivia stayed quite* "I'm pregnant with Elliot's baby" *Amanda ran to Olivia and hugged her. Olivia was looking at El and you could tell she wanted to cry* "aren't you happy for me Olivia?"

*Olivia ran outside she was devastated. She went to central park it was night and it looked beautiful*


	15. Chapter 15

*Elliot waited till Amanda left the station. He knew that when Olivia was sad, mad or just needed a place to think where she would go. So he went there. It took him about 30 minutes to get there. Elliot spots a guy selling flowers and buys a couple*

"I hope she like them" Elliot said to himself

*He spots Liv sitting on a bench. He could hear her crying, it made him want to cry just by seeing her so sad and hurt. His heart broke into little pieces seeing such a beautiful woman that he loved cry. He walked behind the bench where Liv was sitting and he puts the flowers he bought for her in front of her*

"Please forgive me Liv I didn't want to hurt you" Elliot said

*Olivia stands up and she grabs the flowers*

"How did you know I was here El?" "Liv did you forget we were together? I know this is your favorite place to come and be when you need to get away from everyone"

"Wow you actually listened"

*he comes near her and puts his arms around her waist he kissed her passionately. They kissed for while* "no El I can't do this" "why not? We are not doing anything bad"

"You're having a baby with someone else. You need to be responsible and take care of it"

*Olivia was walking away when she was feeling dizzy but nothing happen. She went to her car and stayed there for a while then she drove home. Olivia got home that night she was really sad. She couldn't believe El was going to have a baby with Amanda. She was really devastated* "why?" she said

"How could he do this?" "Haven't I gone through enough already?"

*she fell asleep on the couch that night. She was alone. Her cousin Margaret had gone back home. Olivia missed her so much she needed someone to talk to too*

1 month later

*Olivia and Elliot were sent on a call*

"Liv" Elliot said

"What Elliot?" "I'm going to marry Amanda. Since she is having a baby" *Liv looked at him and looked away she couldn't believe what he was going to do* "Liv but I want you to know that I love you" *Liv didn't say anything. She wanted to cry but she didn't want El to see her cry anymore* "When are you going to get married Elliot?" "Tomorrow. I just want to get that over with since Amanda won't shut up about it. I just had to tell you myself so no one would tell you before I did" *Liv and El went to the crime scene and then went back to the station. Liv went to the restroom she was still kind of in shock with the news Elliot had given her*

The next day

*Liv was inside Cap's Office*

"Liv how are you doing? I see you kind of sad. You don't smile as often as before"

"I'm good Cap I guess"

"Liv I know El isn't here today because he is going to get married today with Amanda"

"Yea Cap he told me"

*Cap looked at Liv he noticed she had turned pale she was losing her balance*

"Liv are you okay?" Liv?"

"Umm..." Liv said

*she collapsed but Cap was able to catch her*

"Liv... Liv…. What's wrong?"

*Cap was hysterical he didn't know what was happening with her. He couldn't do anything about it. A couple of minutes went by and then finally Olivia woke up*

"Cap what happen to me" "Liv you fainted are you sure you're okay"

"I don't know Cap"

"Has this happen to you lately?" "Yea like three times I think" "Liv go take the rest of the day and go to the doctor and get checked out"

*she looked at him* "do I have to Cap?"

"Yes and I'm telling Fin to go with you so you do go" "Fine Cap" she said faintly

*Cap opens the door*

"Fin come here" he yelled

*Fin goes to the door where Cap was at* "was sup Cap" "take Liv to the doctor will you?" "Why? "What happen to her?"

"She fainted and I need her to get checked out but she doesn't want to"

*Liv came to the door*

"Cap I'm fine it's just stress"

"Go get your stuff Liv and wait for Fin inside the car"

"Fine" *Fin was walking away when Cap pulled him from the shirt* "What's wrong Cap? "Nothing... just take good care of her okay Fin" "don't worry Cap I'll take good care of her" *Fin and Liv went to the hospital*

Later that day

*Amaro and Munch were talking*

"Where did Fin and Olivia go?" Amaro asked

"I don't know maybe catch something to eat." Said Cap

"Oh and where is Elliot and Amanda?" Amaro asked

"Getting married probably" *Amaro looked away and smiled his plan to separate Liv and Elliot was working*

At the hospital

*inside the elevator

"Liv you were so quite on the way here. Are you all right? Is something bothering you?" Fin said "I just don't know. I'm angry that Elliot and Amanda are married and expecting but I'm happy Elliot is taking responsibility and is going to take care of his child"

"Oh Liv I didn't know he was going to marry her"

"Yea they're getting married today" "what?"

"Yea I know" *getting out of the elevator*

"Okay Liv go sign up*

"Do I really have to go Fin it's probably just stress you know" "Cap told me to stay here so go, I'll sit here while you sign up"

*Liv walked to the front desk and filled out the paper work she needed. She then went and sat next to Fin. She laid her head on his shoulder* "it's going to be alright baby girl"

"I know Fin but…"

*10 minutes later *

"Olivia Benson" the nurse said

"Go Liv, I'll wait for you right here"

"Okay Fin"

*inside the room* "okay Olivia so what wrong?" the doctor said

"Well I've been feeling dizzy, I've fainted like twice and some other times I felt like I was going to faint but nothing happen"

"Olivia are you pregnant?"

*she looked at the doctor*

"No I can't be pregnant. My ex-husband beat me so hard that I lost my child and the doctor told me I wasn't going to be able to have kids anymore" Liv said with tears rolling down her face

"I'm sorry to hear that but there could be a slight chance. So I'm going to do some test on you and we'll have the results soon. Okay?" *she smelled them and she found an envelope. She starts to read it* "Liv I hope one day we can be together I know it's my fault for all this happening to us. I would never want to hurt you. Today I got married, I wished it was you wearing that white dress walking down the aisle. Liv I can't stand looking at you and realizing that I lost you and married a monster. You're my one and only true love. So Liv I'm transferring to California. I can't be in the same place with you knowing you don't want to see nor talk to me because of Amanda."

*Liv started crying she couldn't handle that Elliot was leaving. She continued reading*

"Liv baby I love you. I hope on day I can see you again. I hope one day you can forgive me for this mistake I committed. Liv this isn't a goodbye it's a see you sometime, I hope. P.S. I love you sweetie pie.

Signed ….. Your sugar bear "

*Liv was still crying. Inside of her she wanted to see Elliot but he is probably already gone now. She won't be able to see him anymore. Liv fell asleep in the couch. She cried herself to sleep*

1 week later

*at Liv's house. She was getting dressed to go to work*

"Damn why don't these jeans fit anymore" she said out loud

*she looked at herself in the mirror. The phone rang* "Benson" she said

"Hello Ms. Benson I'm calling from the doctor's office"

"Oh hello" "Ms. your test results are here. You can come pick them up anytime*

"Okay I'll go pick them in an hour"

"Okay Ms. we'll be waiting for you" *Liv was anxious to know what the results were going to say*

"I need to call Cap and tell him I'll be late today" she said while she was trying to get dressed

*Liv dials to the station*

"Hello who's this?" Cap said

"Hello Cap it's me Liv"

"Oh hello Liv. Why didn't you call my cell?" "Oh Cap I don't know where I left mine at"

"Oh Liv well is something wrong?" "Cap I'm just calling in to tell you that I'm going to go pick up my test result, so I'll be late to work today"

"Okay Liv don't worry take the time you need sweetie. Your health is more important right now"

"Thanks Cap"

At the station

"Cap when is Elliot coming back?" asked Munch

"Never" he replied

"What? Why?"

"He transferred out to California Munch" Cap said

"And what about Amanda Cap" asked Amaro

"She quit now that she is pregnant"

"What really" Amaro said

*Amaro left outside. He didn't know Elliot and Amanda were leaving. He had to talk to Amanda* "oh Cap that's bad" Munch said

"Yes it is Munch now I'm going to need two new detectives"

"No Cap no more new detectives. I think we have had enough already"

"I know Munch" "and what about Liv Cap?" "She's out today" "oh okay" *Cap didn't want anyone to know she had gone to the doctors only Fin knew. He didn't want to worry anyone for nothing*

Outside the station

*Amaro was on the phone*

"Amanda!" he yelled

"Yes Amaro what do you want?"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you guys got married and are leaving to California?" "I forgot baby" "I forgot ... yea right Amanda" "well aren't you happy you won't see Elliot again? Now you can be with Liv"

"She doesn't even like me. She leaves every time I want to talk to her" "oh Amaro try harder"

"Don't you think I'm trying?"

"Well maybe not enough. I have to go Elliot just got back"

"Okay Amanda I'm going to miss you. Call me" "me too. I'll call you" *they clicked and Amaro went back inside*

Outside the hospital

"Oh man I'm so nervous" Liv said to herself

*Liv walked to an elevator and got inside*

"It can't be nothing bad right" she said

*she got out of the elevator and signed in at the front desk. She sat down and waited*

15 minutes later

"Ms. Benson?"

"Right here" she replied

"Come on in Ms."

"So what's wrong with me?" Liv asked

"I'll let the doctor tell you okay"

"Well why can't you tell me?"

"Well Ms. Benson I'm not certified to tell you" "oh okay" 'I'll go and tell the doctor you're here" "okay"

*The nurse left. Liv was so nervous she was sweaty. In walked the doctor*

"Hello Olivia?"

"Hello doctor"

"Well how's your day going Olivia?" "Good doctor just a little nervous"

"Why nervous?"

"I just want to know what's wrong with me" "oh Olivia nothing bad is wrong with you"

"Then why do I keep fainting? And feeling dizzy all the time?"

"Olivia congratulations you're pregnant"

*Olivia turned pale*

"Olivia are you okay?" "What I'm pregnant?" Olivia couldn't believe it

"Yes you're about three months pregnant"

*Olivia grabbed her stomach* "Olivia are you okay?" "Yea it's just that I'm pregnant" "yea and you could hardly notice"

"This is just…."

"This is just what Olivia?" "Amazing and surprising doctor"

*Olivia realizes that this baby is Elliot's baby he left and he doesn't know anything. She doesn't know if weather she should tell him or not*

"Okay Olivia well that's it you can come in about 1 month to get an ultrasound okay"

"Okay doctor"

"Well goodbye Olivia and tell your husband I said congratulations"

*Liv looked at the doctor while she walked out*

"I don't have a husband" Liv mumbled

*Liv leave and goes to the station*

At the station

"Liv what happen?" asked Fin

"Where's Cap?" "Inside his office" "okay come with me Fin" *Fin looked at Liv and they walked to Cap's office*

"Liv" Cap said

"Cap I went to the doctors already"

"What did they tell you" asked Cap

*she got out the envelope and gave it to Fin and Cap. They were reading the papers* "Liv you're pregnant?" Fin said

"Yea I know"

*she started to cry she was really happy. Cap and Fin hugged her and told her congratulations* "okay guys but you have to keep it a secret I don't want anyone to know okay" Liv said

"Sure thing Liv" Fin said

*they stayed inside Cap's office for a while. They were congratulating her. Fin hugged her and rubbed her belly. Cap was really happy for her. Fin had to leave on call but Liv and Cap were still talking* "Liv how many months are you?" "About 3 months"

"Wow 3 months and you can't even tell well maybe just a little" he said laughing

"Yea Cap I know"

"And you said it was just stress Liv" "I know Cap" "Liv is Elliot the father of your child?" *Liv looked at him and she started to cry*

"Yes Cap he is the father"

"Liv don't cry" "Cap how am I supposed to raise a child alone?" "Liv you won't raise it alone you have me, Fin, and Munch here to help you and there's the whole squad if you need anything"

*she hugged him*

"Liv do you plan on telling Elliot?" "No Cap he has a new life already" "Liv don't you think he should know?"

"Cap he's in California, married and expecting a baby!"

*Cap stayed quite. He told Liv to go home for the rest of the day and rest because now she has to take care of herself even more now. She agreed and left*

1 week later

*everyone in the squad was gathered outside Cap's office*

"Okay guys since you all know Christmas is in two days. So we are going to have a Christmas party" Cap said

*everyone looked at each other. Amaro, Fin, Munch, Liv, Cabot, Casey and Cassidy were all talking about it. The girls were talking about what they were going to wear. The boys were talking about who they wanted to ask as a date.*

"Okay guys since you all know now so get back to work."

Later that day Liv had gone home

"What shall I wear to the party?" Liv said while looking at her closet

"I wonder if that black dress fits me" Liv grabbed the dress

*ring ring*

"Hello"

"Hey Olivia it's me Casey you want to come drink with me and Cabot?" "Um… I can't I'm busy" Liv replied

"Come one Liv you always come with us"

*Liv was rubbing her belly* "Well Casey I can't "Fine Liv but at the party you have too" *they both hanged up*

"Not even at the party. Don't worry my sweetie pie I won't drink. I won't do anything to harm you" "you know your daddy used to call me sweetie pie" Liv said as she was laying down talking to her belly

"And don't worry my dear I'll be your mommy and daddy you hear me"

The day of the Christmas party

*everyone was really dress up. Liv was wearing a silky purple dress with her hair down curly. She was wearing some 3-inch heels in black*

"Hello Cap" Liv said

"Hello Liv you look very pretty" "thank you Cap so do you. I mean you look very handsome"

*they both laughed. Everyone was having a lot of fun. Everyone noticed that Amaro had finished a bottle of vodka all by himself*

"Hey Amaro you don't think you're drinking too much?" asked Cabot

*he looks at Cabot*

"Leave me alone!" Amaro yelled

*he was really drunk. He pushed Cabot to the floor* "hey man what's your problem?" asked Fin

"I said leave me alone" Amaro said as he was walking out he had another bottle in his hand

"Cabot are you okay?" asked Fin

"My ankle. It hurts" Cabot said while grabbing her ankle

*Fin carries her to Cap's office where Cragen and Liv were at*

"Oh my god what happen Cabot?" Liv asked

"Amaro pushed her down and she hurt her ankle" said Fin

"What the hell is his problem? Since Amanda left he has been acting really weird" said Cap

*Liv was wrapping Cabot's ankle. As she was getting up her head started to hurt* "Liv are you okay?" asked Cabot

"Yea my head just started to hurt, but its normal" *she looked at Cap and Fin. Fin helped her up*

"What do you mean its normal Liv?" Cabot said

"Umm…." Liv was thinking

"Liv you should just tell her. She's going to know sooner or later" Fin said

"Okay… Get Casey, Cassidy, and Munch here Fin" Liv said

"Okay"

*Fin went to get them. They all walked back in*

"What's up Cap" they said

"Liv wants to tell you guys something" Cap said

"What is it Liv?" they all said

"Well guys … I'm pregnant" * they all looked at each other* "oh my Liv congratulations" they all said

*they all hugged her and rubbed her belly. Everyone was really happy for her*


	16. Chapter 16

Still at the station

*they were all so happy for Liv*

"Liv" said Casey

"Yea Casey?" "Come here" *they went near the corner of the room*

"What happen Casey?" "Liv is Elliot the father?"

*Liv looks down at her belly and rubs it* "yes Casey he is the father" "oh Liv"

*she hugs her*

"Liv everything is going to be okay"

"I hope Casey I hope"

*everyone was talking. They were all talking about the baby and stuff*

2 hours later

*ring ring*

"Hello" Cap answered the phone

"Yes ... um... is this Captain Cragen from SVU?" "yes this is me" "Sir one of you detectives has been in a car accident"

"What? How? When?" Cap said

"Sir we need you to come and see the body to verify it's him"

"Is he dead?" asked Cap

"Yes Captain. He was really drunk 3 times over the limit"

"Okay thank you for letting me know I'll go in a bit" Cap said

"Okay sir we will be waiting" *they hanged up and Cap went outside where his detectives were dancing. He turned off the music*

"Aye Cap why you turn of the music?" some people said

"Guys something bad has occurred" Cap said

"What is it?" everyone wanted to know

"Detective Nick Amaro was involved in a car accident and died. He was drunk he was 3 times the legal amount"

*they all sat down. No one was dancing*

"Wow" one of them said

"Yes so I'm going to see his body"

"Cap I'll go with you" Olivia said

"Oh no Liv you stay here and rest. Fin, Munch and Cassidy you three come with me" "Okay Cap"

"No more drinking. The party is over. Everyone call a taxi. I want no one driving if they were drinking" Cap yelled at them

"Okay Cap" they replied

*they left to the morgue. The other detectives stayed and cleaned. They all called a taxi and left. Casey and Cabot were with Olivia since she didn't drink she drove them home*

1 week later

The funeral

"Hello guys" Olivia said

"Hello Olivia. How are you? And the baby?" asked Cassidy

"Very good. Some morning sickness that's all" "oh"

"Yea"

*Liv goes and sits with Fin and Cap* "hello Liv"

"Hello Fin. Hello Cap"

*Cap looks up and says hello to her. Everyone was really sad. They stayed there for a while. Then they went to bury the body. Amaro didn't have any family members the squad could contact so they had to do everything*

1 month lather

In California

"Elliot where are you going?" Amanda said

"None of your business that's where" Elliot replied

"What the hell why can't you love me? I'm going to have your baby" Amanda said crying

"I wish it was Olivia who was having my baby not you" Elliot said

*Amanda slapped Elliot*

"Don't compare me to her Elliot" Amanda said yelling at him

*Elliot looks at her*

"There is nothing to compare Amanda. Olivia is the most beautiful women alive. You're scum compared to her" Elliot said

*Elliot walked out. Amanda was so mad she started to drink again. Elliot went for a ride around the city. He went to downtown Los Angeles. He grabbed himself some frozen yogurt. He missed Liv with all his might. He had a dream of her and him being together. He couldn't take not hearing her voice*

"I need to hear her beautiful voice again" "I need to call her"

*he dials the station*

"Hello" Elliot said

"Yes may I help you?" one of the other police officer answered

"Um... yes I would like to speak to Ms. Benson" "okay let me transfer the call"

*Elliot was getting nervous*

"Hello this is Olivia Benson"

*Elliot stayed quite*

"Hello who's this?" Olivia said

"Umm..." Elliot said

"Elliot is that you?" Olivia said

*Everyone at the station stared at Liv*

"Umm..." Elliot said

*Elliot hanged up*

"I could swear that was Elliot" Olivia said

"Liv maybe it was in your head" Fin said

"Maybe"

*Liv knew that was Elliot. She didn't know why he would call but not say anything. She needed to forget him. She had a new life with the baby coming*

1 month later

Liv enters the station

"Liv you're her" said Casey

"Yea"

"You're so big now" Casey said

"I know I can hardly stand for a long time without my back hurting"

"How many months are you now?" Casey said

"Almost 7 months"

"Wow Liv so what is it a boy or a girl"

"I want to find out the day it's born. I want it to be a surprise"

"Oh Liv" Casey said

*Liv goes and sits*

*Liv was about 7 months and Amanda is about 5 and a half months along. Liv was more excited about the pregnancy that Amanda. Live got help from her friends and family. Everyone kept it a secret from Elliot. No one called Elliot to tell him anything. Everyone supported Liv with the decision of not telling Elliot*

Later that day

"Liv you want something to eat?" asked Cap

"Sure Cap" "I'm going to get sushi you want some?"

"Cap a pregnant women can't eat sushi." Fin said

"Fin what you know about pregnant women" Cap said

"Trust me Cap I know a lot"

*they all laughed*

"It's true Cap a pregnant women can't eat sushi" Casey said

"Oh okay. What can I get you then Liv?" "Some pasta would be nice"

"Okay Liv I'll be back in a few. Fin take care of her"

"Sure thing Cap. You don't even have to mention it"

*Fin goes and hugs Liv. Cap goes and gets her food. They eat it. Fin goes on a call. Liv stayed for a while and then left home. She was so tired. She took a shower and then fell asleep*


	17. Chapter 17

2 weeks later

*Everyone was inside Cap's office except Liv*

"Where's Liv Cap?" asked Fin

"Doctor's appointment" Cap said "oh. And why are we here?" Fin asked

"I don't know. Casey and Cabot wanted to tell us something" he looked at Fin then to the girls

"Oh don't tell me you guys are in a relationship" Fin said

*everyone laughed*

"Oh no Fin we are not" they both replied

"Then why are we here" Munch said

"Well we taught it would be a good idea to throw Liv a baby shower" Cabot said

"Oh my yes that would be an awesome idea" everyone said

"Okay but it has to be surprise" Casey said

"Sure thing" Fin said

"So no one tell Liv" Cap said

*They all started to plan the baby shower. Everyone was so nice and sweet to Liv, everyone loved her. Everyone was so excited that she was going to have a baby. They couldn't wait.*

In California

*Amanda was at the house by herself*

"Where is the liquor at?" she said to herself

"Where did her hide it at?"

*she found the bottle*

"Ah… here you are" she said with excitement as she opened the bottle

*She started drinking. She was getting really drunk. Elliot had just got home from work*

"What the hell are you doing Amanda?" Elliot said with an angry voice

"Leave me alone Elliot, you don't love me!" she said sobbing

"I know I don't love you, but you're carrying my child"

"I hate this child I'm getting fat. Don't you see? And you don't even love me Elliot"

*Elliot was mad that she was drinking because it could hurt the baby. He took the bottle away from her and dumped it in the sink. Amanda was so drunk she fell asleep. Elliot was crying, he didn't want anything to happen to the baby. How he wished that Liv was with him. She would have been a better mom*

2 days later

*At the station*

"Oh okay guys is everything ready?" asked Casey

"Yes" replied Cap

"Since we didn't know if it's going a boy or girl, we got pink and blue decorations Casey" said Fin and Cassidy

"That's fine guys" she replied

"At what time is she going to get here" asked Fin

"I don't know" Casey replied

"She might come in a few" Cap said

"Someone call her" Cassidy said

"Okay I'll call her" Cap said

*he goes inside his office and calls Liv. He calls her and she isn't picking up. He calls her a third time*

"Hello" Liv said

"Liv! Good you're okay" Cap said

"Oh yes Cap I'm fine"

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Cap asked

"I was in the restroom Cap. I wasn't feeling good" she said

"Oh Liv okay. What time you coming down to the station?"

"In about an hour or 30 minutes depending on the traffic" she said

"Okay Liv"

*They hanged up. Cap was relieved that Liv was okay. Liv wasn't feeling good at all but she didn't want to worry any of them anymore. So she went to the station. Cap goes back with everyone to tell them what Liv said*

"Okay everyone Liv will be here in about 30 minutes to an hour" Cap said with excitement

"Okay Cap" they all said

"Casey hurry with the fruit" Cabot yelled from across the office

"I'm on it Cabot"

*they boys were putting balloons up*

"10 more minutes" someone shouted

*Cap was looking out the window*

"Where's the cake Casey?" Cassidy said

"It should be in the lounge" Casey replied

"I'll go get it guys" Cabot said

*Melinda had just arrived with tacos*

"I smell food" Fin said

"Yes I brought the tacos" she replied

"Let's go put them in the back Mel" Fin said

"Okay"

*Fin and Melinda went to back to leave the tacos*

"Everyone hide Liv just arrived" Cap said

*everyone was hiding behind the desks. They all had noise makers. The elevator opens. Liv was putting her key away*

"Surprise Liv!" they all shouted

"Oh my god you guys" Liv said with a huge smile on her face

"Liv her sit down" Melina said

"Thank you Melinda"

"How are you doing?" Melinda asked

"Good"

"How many months are you Liv?" she asked

"About 8 months" she said why holding her belly

"Oh my you're almost due" Melinda said

"Yea I know I can't wait" Liv said with a big smile

"Can I?" asked Melinda

"Sure"

*Melinda rubbed Liv's belly*

"Oh it kicked"

"Yea I felt it and that one hurt" Liv said

"It could be a soccer player" Melinda said

*they both laughed. Everyone was having an awesome time. Especially Liv even though she was due sometime next month and she didn't feel good, she still managed to have an awesome time*

"Liv are you hungry?" Munch said

"Yea I'm starving" she said laughing

*she was holding her stomach.*

"Liv do you want tacos, fruit, punch and salad?"

"Oh yea please Munch"

"Okay Liv let me go get it for you"

*Liv was sitting down waiting for her food. She had time to think about things. She was thinking about Elliot. She knew she wanted him with her, but it was too late. She was going to have her baby next month and she was afraid.*

"Here you go Liv" Munch said

"Thank you Munch"

"If you need anything else tell me"

"Okay Munch" *it was present time*

"Liv stand up" Casey said

"Okay" Liv was trying to get up

*she put a chair in the middle of everyone so Liv could sit down*

"Why in the middle Casey?" Liv said

"So everyone can see you open your presents"

"Presents? Oh guys you shouldn't have bother" Liv said

*Fin and Cassidy came from the back with presents. There were lots of presents. Liv had a smile on her face*

"Okay Liv open this one first"

"Who is it from?" she asked

"This one is form Fin"

*she starts unwrapping them*

"Awe Fin it's a crib thank you"

"Your welcome baby girl"

*She was opening all her presents. Casey had given her baby clothes, baby bottles and a dipper bag. Cap gave her a stroller, baby clothes and toys. Cassidy gave her toys, a rocking chair and a big teddy bear one for her and one for the baby. Munch gave her a bed for when the little one was older, a swing set and lots of books. Melinda gave her lots of dippers, baby shoes and clothes. Alex gave her all the furniture she would need for a nursery.*

*Everyone had a great time at the baby shower. It was getting pretty late so Fin and Munch drove Liv hoe and they left all the presents at the station. They would pick them up tomorrow morning*

In California

*Elliot was so mad because Rollins had gone out to drink again*

"Where have you been Amanda?" Elliot demanded to know

"Somewhere where I'm loved" she said

*she was really drunk again*

"Amanda you're pregnant you can't be drinking"

"Leave me alone Elliot"

*she started to feel pressure and all of a sudden*

"Elliot it hurts" she said crying

"What hurts?" Elliot said

"The baby"

"Oh my god Amanda you're bleeding

*he carries her out to the car and drives her to the hospital. He was really worried. She wasn't due for about another 2 months*


End file.
